Muffin
by Skovko
Summary: She wakes up an unknown house with an unknown man. The last thing she remembers is her ex finding her and punishing her for running away. The stranger with her seems scary too. He tells her who he's known as in town, and his reputation is already known to her. Maybe the soul stealer isn't as bad as people make him out to be. (Cameos by Becky Lynch, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.)
1. The soul stealer

It was hard to open her eyes. Her entire body screamed in pain. She was lying on a soft mattress somewhere, and the ceiling she looked up at wasn't recognizable. She heard the sound of flames, and felt the warmth in the room. Someone was taking care of her, and it scared her. She was in an unknown location, and the last thing she remembered was her ex finding her again.

_"I told you you couldn't get away from me! Didn't I fucking tell you, muffin?"_

She rolled over on her side to try and find the flames she could hear and feel. She whimpered in pain by the simple movement. She was in a living room somewhere, and there on a couch close to a fireplace sat a bald man. He heard her whimper, and turned his head.

"Easy there, muffin," he said.

_"Didn't I fucking tell you, muffin?"_

She had to get away. If he knew that pet name, he knew her ex. It was her worst fear come true. She was held there against her will with an unknown bodyguard. She rolled out on the floor, trying her hardest to get to the door, but her body cried in pain, and refused to let her get up on feet. Instead she crawled.

He got up from the couch, and he was tall and frightening to look at. He hurried over to her, and tried to help her up. She felt his hands on her back. Skin to skin contact. It wasn't until that second she realized she was naked. He wrapped his arms around her, and despite his touch being gentle, she went into fight mode.

"Let me go!" She screamed.  
"Easy, spitfire. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.  
"I don't wanna go back to him!" She screamed.

Her fighting didn't do her any good. He got her back up on mattress with ease. The few seconds trying to fight had made her body hurt even more, so she just laid there, awaiting her fate. To her surprise he pulled the blanket over her again.

"Imagine if I had dragged my entire bed in here. What a fall you would have taken out of it," he chuckled. "Go back to who, muffin?"  
"Don't act like you don't know," she cried. "You wouldn't call me that if you don't know."  
"Muffin? It's on your necklace," he said.

_"You'll wear this fucking necklace like I told you to! You belong to me! If you ever take it off again, I'll fucking brand the word on your skin! You got that, muffin? You are mine!"_

She reached up and felt the necklace. He might not have branded the word on her, but it felt like the necklace was burning her. She tried pulling on it, but all the strength had gone.

"Do you want me to take it off you?" He asked.  
"I want it gone. I want it destroyed," she said.  
"It's just a word," he chuckled.  
"It's my doom," she said.

He reached behind her neck, and unlocked the necklace. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her.

"So not your favorite piece of jewelry?" He asked.  
"I hate it. He makes me wear it. It's his pet name for me," she answered.  
"Oh, sorry for calling you that. I just thought it was a family pet name or something," he said. "Spitfire it is then. Unless you wanna tell me your name."

He gave her three seconds, but she said nothing.

"No? Okay, suit yourself. I'm Baron, in case you have any interest in knowing my name," he said. "This is my home. I found you in an alley, and took you home. I don't know who did this to you, but someone was clearly angry. And if it's the muffin guy, I take it you want this necklace gone for good. I'm gonna throw it in the fire. You got about five seconds to stop me if you don't wanna see it melt."

He walked slowly over to the fireplace, but she didn't say anything. He threw the necklace in the fire, and looked back at her. A small smile tugged on her lips.

"I found you three days ago," he said.  
"Three?" She asked.  
"I took care of you. I tended to your wounds. You were already naked when I found you. I promise I haven't touched you in any way inappropriately. I tended to you, and I had you lying on a towel because you couldn't control your body the first day until everything was out of your system. I've never washed that many towels in such a short time in my life before," he said.

She looked down ashamed. She knew it was a body's natural reaction, but he was a stranger, and it was embarrassing.

"You must be thirsty. Three days without anything," he said.

He walked out of the living room, and came back shortly after with a glass of water and a straw. He walked back to her, and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He raised her head with one hand, and helped her drink with the other. He had watched the copper blonde woman for three days, but her electric blue eyes took him by surprise. There was a beautiful woman hidden underneath all the wounds.

"Why do you look like you were dragged naked after a moving car?" He asked.  
"Because I was," she answered.

His face fell. It had meant to be a joke. A far out joke that he had only seen happen in movies.

_"Is she still alive?"_  
_"She's breathing. Yeah, you're awake, aren't you, muffin? Get her in the car. Becky will tend to her once we get home."_  
_"Should we get some burgers to go?"_

Burgers. Like what they had just done to her had been absolutely normal. Typical Sheamus to be hungry at the weirdest times. She had crawled out of the car, forcing her body to that alley next to it, and hid behind a dumpster. That was the last thing she remembered. Apparently they hadn't gone in there to look for her.

"You're safe here," he said.  
"Thank you, Baron," she said.

She looked up into his dark brown eyes. He might be tall and scary looking, but his eyes were so full of concern. She had to take a chance on him. What other choice did she have? She could barely move.

"My name is Lyric," she said.  
"Fuck! Lyric? Like _the _Lyric?" He asked. "You're Finn's girl?"  
"I... I..." Her eyes filled with tears. "You're taking me back to him, aren't you?"  
"No!" He growled.

He placed his hands on her cheeks, and leaned closer.

"Listen to me, Lyric. I'm not taking you to him or anyone else. I don't give a fuck what goes on in that crazy town. I don't run with any of the gangs, and they sure as hell don't control me. I got my own place here where no one bothers me. They're all scared of me," he said.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Baron Corbin," he smirked. "But you might have heard about me under a different name. I believe they call me the soul stealer."  
"Oh my god, you're him?" She whispered. "But you look so..."  
"Normal?" He asked. "Handsome maybe? Or do I dare to aim for sexy?"

She blushed, and it made him smirk again. Maybe she actually did see him as sexy. Another joke that had her reacting differently than he thought.

"I've heard about you. They say you kill anyone walking into your property," she said.  
"I got a few buried in my backyard. I'm not saying I killed them, but I do own a shotgun," he winked.  
"Why aren't I dead then?" She asked.  
"You said it yourself. I kill anyone walking into my property. You didn't walk in here. I carried you," he said. "And for the record, I only kill the bad guys that come in here uninvited trying to mess with me, steal my shit, and sometimes even kill me. I don't kill for the fun of it. Like the rest of the town, I just wanna live. I moved out here to be left in peace. I wanna be left alone."  
"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked.

He put on a little smile, and gently stroked his fingers over her cheek.

"Because loneliness is a real thing. Because you didn't deserve being left there to lie. And because I felt something when I saw you that I have never felt towards anybody before," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Some sort of affection. A feeling of belonging. A feeling of wanting to give rather than take," he said. "I'm not stupid or delusional. Once you're better, I won't keep you here against your will. You're free to go, and my door will stay open for you. But right now, please, stay. Heal up before making any decision."

He stood up from the mattress.

"I'll heat up some noodle soup for you. You need something inside you," he said.  
"Baron," she said.  
"He won't know you're here," he said.  
"Baron," she said again.  
"No one will know, and that's a fucking promise," he said.  
"Baron, shut up for once," she smiled. "Thank you."


	2. Little monster

Lyric fired the shotgun again, and Baron smiled proudly behind her. When he found her a little over a month ago, he hadn't thought that a moment like this would come. She had healed slowly, and she had stayed in his house. The mattress had gone back to his bed in the bedroom, and she had moved with it. He was still on the couch though.

"You're a natural," he said.  
"Finn never let me touch any weapon," she said.  
"He was trying to keep you in line," he said.  
"For a long time it worked," she said.  
"And now?" He asked.  
"Now I'm hungry," she answered.

He took the shotgun from her with a smile.

"Then I better feed you, spitfire," he said.  
"Can I try your handguns afterwards?" She asked.  
"Of course. Should I teach you some knife tricks too?" He asked.  
"Yes, please," she grinned.  
"I'm in the process of creating a little monster," he chuckled.  
"You should have left me in that alley," she chuckled too.  
"Never," he said.

After a long day of teaching her how to use his different weapons, they finally settled in with a drink on the couch in front of the fireplace that night.

"Becky's really good with a gun. Sheamus taught her," she said.  
"Finn's friends?" He asked.  
"Yeah. They're cousins and a couple. It's kind of nasty," she said.  
"I'll say," he chuckled.  
"I think Finn always knew that if he taught me how to fend for myself that I would make one hell of a run for it," she said. "And I did try. Many times. He always found me again. Everyone knows everyone in that town. There's nowhere to hide."  
"You're safe here," he said.  
"I know, and I'm very grateful," she sighed. "It just still feels like I'm a prisoner, you know. And that's not on you. Not at all. But I can never go back and walk safely down the streets."

He knew she was right. He drove to town alone to shop when it was needed. No one had asked why he had suddenly bought women's clothes. No one cared about him. It was another story with her. She emptied her drink in one go.

"What will it take for you to do that?" He asked.  
"You already know the answer to that. If Finn's dead, no one will give a shit about me," she answered.

She put the empty glass on the coffee table in front of them. He emptied his drink too.

"I'm going to bed," she said.  
"That sounds like a good plan," he said.

She stood up and looked at him.

"Are you coming?" She asked.  
"Is that an invite to join you in my bed?" He smirked.  
"Did I stutter?" She asked.

He studied her face for a second. She looked dead serious. He almost flew up from the couch, pulled her into his arms, and crashed his lips down on hers. For a little over a month he had desired her and grown to love her, but he had never thought she felt the same way. And maybe she didn't. Maybe she just wanted some comfort or to feel a man's touch. Whatever it was, he was gonna give it to her.

They somehow made their way into the bedroom without tripping over each other. They were so lost in kissing and touching, but they made it there. He pulled her tee off and stared at her black bra. She had the scars that told her story from back when he found her.

"Baron?" She asked.

He looked up into her eyes. She looked nervous. He had hesitated for too long. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to cover herself up.

"Hey, don't do that," he said.  
"It's okay. I know what I look like. We can turn the light off, or we can just stop. Nothing serious happened. We don't have to talk about it," she said.

He gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her chest.

"Don't do that," he repeated. "I didn't stare because you're ugly. You're fucking beautiful, Lyric. But your scars hurt me and anger me to a point where I wanna take my shotgun and go seek him out."  
"So what's stopping you?" She asked.  
"The fact that you're standing right in front of me," he smirked. "And I really wanna get you naked more than going after him."

Her smile returned, and her blue eyes came to life. He groaned as she placed her hand on his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans.

"You're playing dirty," he smirked. "Tonight is all about you. I wanna worship you."

He kissed her again, and slowly eased her down to lie on the bed. He took his time undressing them both. His lips traced every scar on her body, his finger caressing every part of her, his tongue sending her over the edge for the first time. She was a beautiful siren to listen to as she fell apart for him. He placed a gentle kiss on her clit before leaving the bed.

She watched him through half open eyes. He was going to a drawer, and she saw him pull out a condom. At least he had braincells enough to think that far. The orgasm he had just given her had taken away any thought inside her head. He walked back to the bed and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We don't have to do this."  
"I'm sure," she answered.

She kept her eyes on him, watching him roll on the condom. He slowly crawled up between her legs, leaving kisses on her thighs and stomach. He found her lips again, kissing her breathless while he slowly pushed into her. She whimpered, and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you're just bigger than Finn," she smirked. "Like, way bigger."  
"I'll take that as a compliment," he smirked back.

He kissed her again, buried his fingers in her hair, and started thrusting. She ran her nails down his back, moaning into the kiss, meeting him thrust for thrust. He sped up, working his hips faster and harder, making her fall apart five minutes later. He came halfway through her orgasm, still managing to keep thrusting until his beautiful siren stopped singing underneath him.

He sat back up on his knees, pulled the condom off, and tied a knot. He leaned to the side, and let it fall to the floor. He laid down next to her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her lazily. Both of them were still trying to find a normal rhytm in their breathing.

"You're so invited into your bed again if that's what I'll be getting every night," she said.  
"You're inviting me into my own bed," he chuckled. "That's a first."  
"Keep complaining, and you'll go back to the couch," she said.  
"Hell, no," he held her tight. "I'm not getting out of this bed again."

He kissed her forehead and smiled against her skin.

"I love you," he whispered.  
"Baron," she said.  
"No, don't say anything," he silenced her with a kiss. "Sleep. We'll talk in the morning."


	3. Cold ass bitch

Baron looked at Lyric. She was sleeping peacefully. It was only 5 AM. He had slept for a few hours, but once he woke up, he couldn't fall asleep again. The entire evening replayed in his head, especially the words she had said.

_"If Finn's dead, no one will give a shit about me."_

He knew she was right. Finn was a big player in town, and he was only alive because he was smart, and people feared him. Most people. Baron didn't fear him. Baron didn't fear anyone. And he was probably the only person that Finn feared. The soul stealer. Maybe it was time to steal another soul even though this one hadn't been trespassing on his property. He looked at her again. She was the sweetest thing to watch when she was sleeping.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you," he spoke lowly. "And now I'm setting you free."

He quietly made his way out of bed. He tucked her in, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He got dressed, and gave her one last look. She was still sleeping. He had to do this for her, and he had to make it back to her. He was putting her on the line once he did this, and if he didn't succeed, he wasn't just gonna lose his own life in the process. He was gonna give her right back to Finn.

With his trusted shotgun standing up against the passenger seat, he drove into town. It was still early when he arrived, and most of the town was sleeping. He drove to Finn's house, and walked up to the door. It wasn't even locked. Either Finn had shitty men on his team, or he thought he was untouchable.

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

A big man had stopped in his tracks on his way out of a room. Baron knew who he was. One of Finn's men named Luke.

"Shit, you're the soul stealer!" Luke yelled. "Shit! Intruder! He's here! The soul stealer is here!"

Baron fired his shotgun, and Luke dropped dead. This wasn't how he had wanted it to go. He had pictured himself killing everyone inside the house, but he wanted Finn first to make sure he at least died.

"Luke!" Another man, Karl, appeared. "Oh my god!"

Another shot, and Karl dropped dead too.

"Fuck!" Baron growled.

The entire house would be awake by now. He reloaded the shotgun, and moved forward. He didn't get far. Someone knocked him down from behind. He dropped the shotgun, and reached blindly for it.

"Don't you fucking move!" Someone growled.

He looked up to see Sheamus pointing his own shotgun at him.

"I got him, Finn!" He yelled.  
"Well done," Finn appeared. "Who do we have here? Why is the soul stealer coming into my house all of the sudden? I thought the deal was that you don't mess with people as long as they stay away from your property."

Becky came in from behind. She took Baron by surprised when she dropped down next to him and sniffed him.

"He smells like sex," she said. "Someone didn't shower afterwards."  
"And who did he fuck?" Finn asked.  
"I can't smell that," Becky rolled her eyes.  
"Here's a wild guess for you," Finn tilted his head. "I think I know where my muffin is hiding."  
"Don't you fucking lay a finger on her!" Baron growled.  
"Bingo!" Finn grinned.  
"I'll go get her," Becky said.  
"Do you want me to come along?" Sheamus asked.  
"No, I got this. It's just Lyric. She can't even fight," Becky answered.

Lyric woke up alone. Something felt off. The house was too quiet. Normally Baron would be playing low music, and she would smell coffee and toast. She got back in her clothes from last night. Just as she pulled the zipper up on her jeans, someone knocked on the door.

She felt nervous, and without thinking she ran to his room with weapons and grabbed one of his guns. The knocking continued, and she moved towards it without a sound. She looked through the peephole and saw Becky outside.

"Fuck!" She muttered.

She hid the gun behind her back, and unlocked the door. Becky stood there grinning.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said.  
"How did you find me?" Lyric asked.  
"Baron dropped by and woke us up," Becky answered. "Luke and Karl are dead, so naturally Finn is a bit pissed off. If you don't show up pretty soon, he'll start taking that anger out on your new boy toy."  
"He'll kill him regardless," Lyric said.  
"True," Becky laughed. "But he might not torture him first if you arrive soon."

Lyric hesitated. She wanted to save Baron, but she knew it was a death sentence no matter what.

"Do I really need to wave my gun around you?" Becky asked.  
"No," Lyric answered. "I'll come."  
"Good girl," Becky said.

She turned around, and started moving towards her car. She had only taken a few steps when she felt a gun press into the back of her head.

"You know what, Becky? I never liked you," Lyric said.

She fired the gun, and Becky sank to the ground. She dropped down and went through Becky's pockets, pulling out the car keys. She ran back inside, got into a pair of shoes, and ran to Baron's weapon room. She grabbed another shotgun and loaded it. Enough was enough. She wasn't going back to Finn, and she wasn't gonna let him kill Baron either.

"Becky's here," Sheamus said.

He looked out the window as Becky's car pulled up. He moved away from the window, and looked at Finn.

"Why is he still alive?" He asked.  
"I want her to see him die," Finn answered.  
"Should I call the others?" Sheamus asked.  
"No, I think AJ's been trying to push me off the throne, so he'll probably try and help this bloody bastard. We'll tell them afterwards," Finn said.

She walked into the house. She had seen Sheamus in the window, but the red haired idiot hadn't stayed long enough to see that only she exited the car. It gave her a small advantage. The gun was in the waistband of her jeans behind her back. With the shotgun raised, she walked in the direction of the voices.

"I can always take AJ out for you," Sheamus offered.

That was his last words. A loud shot was heard, and he dropped dead. Finn looked towards the door where Lyric stood with the shotgun. She pointed it at him, but he pointed his gun at Baron's head.

"Drop it!" He barked. "Or loverboy here gets a bullet."  
"You'll kill him either way," she said.  
"I know I will," he chuckled. "But I also know you, muffin. If there's the slightest chance of saving someone you care about, you'll take it. So what's it gonna be?"  
"Don't do it!" Baron yelled. "Kill him! Don't worry about me!"  
"Five minutes," she looked at Finn. "At least give me five minutes to tell him goodbye."  
"Put the shotgun down, and you'll get it," Finn said.

She let out a loud sob, and placed the shotgun down on the floor.

"Step away from it," Finn said.

She stepped away from it. Finn pointed his gun at her as he walked over and picked up the shotgun. He lowered his gun with a chuckle, and looked at Baron.

"Did you teach her how to use this?" He asked.  
"I sure did," Baron answered.  
"Why do you even care about this man?" Finn asked.

He turned around while asking, only to stare directly at the gun in her hand. She pointed it at his forehead.

"Because I love him," she answered.  
"Muffin," he tried.

She fired the gun before he could finish the sentence or raise his own gun again. Her holding a gun had been so far away from anything Finn could imagine that he forgot how to react. Instead he got a bullet in his head, and he sank to the ground lifelessly.

"Don't fucking call me that!" She growled.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and she pointed the gun in the direction.

"Wow, spitfire," Baron held up his hands. "It's just me."

She dropped the gun, and fell into his arms. He held her tight while she cried into his tee.

"I got you, Lyric, I got you," he said.  
"Why the hell did you go here, you idiot?" She cried.  
"I wanted to set you free, but apparently you did a pretty good job at that yourself," he chuckled.  
"I almost lost you," she cried.  
"But you didn't," he kissed the top of her head. "Because you can't fucking get rid of me now."

He picked up his gun and shotgun, placed an arm around her, and guided her out through the door. They went to his car, and he placed his weapons in the trunk. She looked up and down the street, and then at the open coffee shop across from them.

"Let's get something for the road," she said.  
"You want coffee?" He asked.  
"Look at me, Baron," she held out her arms. "I'm standing on the street, and no one is coming for me."  
"A flat white sounds good right about now," he said.

He grinned at her as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"Coffee for my woman," he said.  
"By the way, there might sort of be a body to bury when we get back," she said.  
"She was trespassing," he chuckled. "Just another soul for the soul stealer even though you were the one to steal it. We need to get you a cool nickname too."  
"How about cold ass bitch?" She asked.  
"We'll work on it," he laughed.


End file.
